DESCRIPTION: The long-term goal of this SBIR is to minimize noise interference and improve patient mobility during Electroencephalogram (EEG) procedures with a new lightweight head-worn interface. EEG recordings are routinely used in diagnosing and evaluating many neurological disorders including epilepsy, sleep apnea, and encephalitis. Existing EEG instruments include sophisticated hardware and software, but they are still severely limited by inadequate interfaces between the electrodes on the patient's scalp and the measurement system. This restricts mobility and compromises signal integrity and connections reliability. BIOMEC proposes to design a miniaturized amplifier/processor mounted on flexible boards in the shape of a light and thin headband worn by the patient. The Headband will interface with any PC with USB eliminating intermediate computer cards and software. In Phase I, we designed a 32-channel miniature system, constructed a single channel prototype, and tested the concept on the bench and on five patients with results that met or exceeded expectations. In this Phase II proposal, we will optimize the circuit layout, design the headband packaging, develop fimware and software drivers, manufacture a commercial prototype, and test the complete system on 12 patients. The final product promises to set the standard for a new class of miniaturized EEG hardware that will permit full range of patient activity, simplifies setup, and improves reliability and signal quality. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE